The operation and integrity of insulated conductors forming a core or wire bundle in an aircraft environment must be maintained, otherwise a resulting transmission of erroneous data through the wire bundles may occur.
In a severe environment of increased temperatures, such as inside the leading edge of a wing, a thermal barrier installed over the wire bundles can afford the protection needed.